


Dalishious

by GrandmasterJules



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Dalish Elves, Eating, M/M, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Apollo Lavellan and Dorian Pavus camp out in a cave to escape a storm... They find some normal sized spiders for once.





	Dalishious

"For once we find normal sized spiders in a cave and you decide to eat them.” Dorian remarked, nose scrunched in disgust.

Dorian and Apollo had decided to camp out in a small cave for the night to wait out the raging storm outside. To Dorian's delight, there were no giant spiders, no Fade rifts and no monsters of any kind. Only a warm fire, his lover and a… spider kabob. The spider kabob was certainly to Dorian's dismay.

“Would you like some?” Apollo offered, holding out a thin stick with a few skewered and cooked spiders.

“Absolutely not.” Replied Dorian, looking queasy.

If he could have turned green, he would have. He tried to tell himself to refrain from vomiting as it would most likely turn out even more unpleasant than eating a mouthful of arachnids.

Apollo chuckled at Dorian's behaviour. “You wouldn't like a certain Dalish recipe then. It contains a type of wood larvae.”

“Tell me you're joking. You aren't, are you?” Dorian asked.

“I'm as serious as the Blight.” Apollo said with the most solemn expression and tone he could muster in his amused state.

Dorian's queasy expression didn't falter until he sighed and took his flask from his belt. He held it out to Apollo.

“At least wash those…” He faltered for a moment. “Spiders down with this.”

Apollo's eyebrows raised as he took the flask. “You're letting me drink from your flask?”

“Yes, well, while I prefer to keep my brandy to myself, yours seems to be a most dire situation.” A smirk began creeping onto his lips. “Without a palate cleanser, you may miss out on my charming ability to steal the words from your lips.”

“You're right. My situation is dire.” Apollo unscrewed the lid of the flask and raised it with a smirk. “To gourmet spiders.”

“This is revenge for all my teasing, isn't it?” Dorian asked.

“Absolutely.” Apollo replied.

“You're a cruel man.” Dorian said, affectionately.

“Thank you, Dorian.” Apollo took a great big gulp.


End file.
